Modern day integrated chips comprise millions or billions of semiconductor devices formed on a semiconductor substrate (e.g., a silicon substrate). To improve functionality of integrated chips, the semiconductor industry has continually reduced the dimension of semiconductor devices to provide for integrated chips with small, densely populated devices. By forming integrated chips having small, densely populated devices, the speed of the devices increases and the power consumption of devices decreases.